Mary-Kate Edwards (AmazingGraceless)
'''Mary-Kate Edwards '''was born 1970 in the state of Ohio in the United States of America to Harrison Edwards and Meryl Edwards. She was born a Squib, and did not possess magic despite her parents being a wizard and a witch respectively. Because of this, she was often Obliviated as a child to prevent her from gaining knowledge of the magical world. In 1987, Edwards met Tobias Prewett, a teenager like her who happened to be a wizard. Despite their courtship being illegal, they carried it out in secret. It is presumed that sometime during this period, she regained memory and knowledge of the Wizarding World. She married him in 1995, and gave birth to their only daughter in 1997. Disaster struck in 1997 and Prewett died, leaving Edwards to raise their child on her own. Biography A Magic-less Childhood Edwards' parents were extremely disappointed that their only daughter was a Squib. Because of the Rappaport Laws, Edwards was Obliviated every single time she witnessed magic. This resulted in her believing she was ditzy and stupid as a child and negatively affected her school performance. As she grew into more of a disappointment to her parents, they began to spend less time with her. As a teenager, she became a wild party-goer and had a long string of boyfriends. It was when she snuck out to a party in 1987 that she met her future husband, Tobias Prewett. She began to realize the truth because he could not bear to keep it from her. She discovered that she was not nearly as stupid as she assumed and began to truly trust and fall in love with Prewett. Adulthood Because of her supreme beauty, Edwards became a model and married Prewett in 1995. She went through college and majored in astronomy. They were very happy together despite their constant fear of being discovered. In 1996, Edwards began showing her pregnancy and quit modeling to become an astronomer instead, working for the local science center. On May 4th, 1997, her child was born and they chose to name the baby Pallas Athena Prewett. Single Mother On June 21st, 1996, Tobias Prewett rushed into their home to inform Edwards that he had to fight Caedus Twelvetrees and might die in the process, and that the MACUSA had discovered the truth about their marriage. He left, and never returned. Edwards's memories were temporarily erased but she set up systems to regain them. She was left to parent her witch daughter. Edwards promoted a strong bond between her and her daughter, and often took her to see her father's grave and told her as much as she dared in attempt to protect her and inform her where she came from. Witchy Daughter Edwards was forced to pretend she did not know her daughter was a witch, but she invited her daughter into the masquerade. Edwards was even forced to fight to keep her daughter on several occasions. Personality and Traits Physical Traits Edwards was considered very pretty with shoulder-length strawberry-red hair and dark blue eyes. She modeled until she was thirty, also hinting at her strong beauty. Personality Edwards was witty, bold, and courageous. She prided herself in her cleverness and was a confident adult. She was often passive-aggressive and had a sharp tongue. She was also a good actress and could hide her intentions from those who were out to get her. Edwards also had severe insecurity issues, relating to her husband and daughter. Relationships Family Edwardses Due to having her memories often Obliviated as a child, Edwards believed for a long time that she did not have good memories of her parents. The majority of her family was cut off, and she was often neglected by her parents. She was left confused and angry at the world because of it, and became extremely bitter when she learned the truth. Tobias Prewett Her husband met her at a wild party in 1987. He befriended her despite the Rappaport Laws and was immediately infatuated with her. Edwards was intrigued by his honesty and grew to love him. Her insecurities kept her from realizing it. He revealed to her the truth about her life, which came at a high cost- everything she thought she knew shattered. Still, she fell in love with him and reciprocated his feelings. In 1995, they held a private muggle ceremony and kept their marriage a secret because it was illegal. They had a child together in 1997. They were planning for Prewett to leave the Wizarding world once Twelvetrees and his supporters were defeated, but these plans were tragically interrupted by Prewett's untimely death. Edwards missed Prewett and never got over his death. He was the first person to be honest with her in her life and truly value her for her own traits. Pallas Prewett Edwards loved her daughter, the only result that remained of her short marriage with Tobias Prewett. She hated having to keep the secrets of the Wizarding World from her daughter but did to keep the Aurors from discovering that she had regained her memories of their world. She tried to otherwise be honest with her daughter, becoming her daughter's sole confidante. She was secretly devastated that her daughter was a witch, because she was something that Edwards would never get to be, and also because that world had taken so much from her already. Enemies Michael Fairchild Fairchild was the advanced Defense Against the Dark professor at Ilvermorny, but served as an emergency Auror during the Twelvetrees Crisis. He was in charge of erasing Edwards' memories and personally disliked Prewett. He was later the teacher that recruited her daughter into Ilvermorny. Edwards despised the man and never passed up an opportunity to mouth off to him. Etymology Mary-Kate is a name made from two names, Mary and Kate. Mary means "bitter" in Hebrew, referring to Edwards' bitter nature towards witches and wizards. Kate means pure, as well as pain. It is also a diminutice of Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic. Together it refers to Mary-Kate being bitter towards magic. Edwards is a surname that means "wealth" or "victory." Her married name, Prewett, means "brave" or "valiant." Sources * Pallas Prewett and the Sorcerer's Apprentice Category:Squibs Category:Females Category:Prewett family